Breaking Free: Blade's Story
by Lady Celebare
Summary: *CH 4 UP*Vegeta's sister is held captive on the planet Ryuten, where an evil doctor plots to use her in his foul plans for conquest... can Celeb Ryu escape his curse with the help of her friends? This story from Blade's POV
1. Captive

****

Title: Breaking Free: Blade's Point of View

****

Rating: PG-13, may change in later chapters

Notes (IMPORTANT): The Blade in this fic is not me. PLEASE remember that. This is one of my friend's fanfics from the point-of-view of a character I created. Go read Celeb Ryu's "Breaking Free" before ya read this, or ya might not get the full effect. I ask forgiveness in advance for any errors I make regarding established DBZ characters: I don't watch the show, and all my knowledge comes from Celeb. Enjoy!

Wires.

They were everywhere.

Wires ran up under her skin. Wires behind her eyes. Wires through her throat, her brain… like a thousand burning blades digging deeper, deeper. Blade… that was familiar. Who was Blade? She knew she'd heard the name before, but the burning wires had robbed her of everything but the capacity for pain. She had no memories of anything but the pain, the pain and the wires…

"Readings are stable, sir. Shall we put in the cardio monitor and take a white-cell count?"

She'd heard that voice before, too. It was soft, a would-be kind noise that might have soothed her under different circumstances. Now, though, that voice meant pain. Mentally, she cringed.

"Yes, and if she doesn't crash, go ahead and take neurochemical readings. I want another stimulus wire in her hippocampus."

That voice she knew, as well. It was cold, cruel, heartless. The image of steel and knives flashed through her mind when she heard _that_ voice.

"Yes, sir."

She couldn't see anything. She couldn't remember what sight was like, and when she tried to remember, agony sank its saber fangs into her brain and red-hot pain replaced the blackness. The agony lasted only moments, for soon the blackness returned, and with it came the bliss of unconsciousness. She enjoyed those brief moments of complete numbness. There was no pain, then…

"I don't know if you can hear, but if you can, please listen," the soft voice said. "I'm going to attach some monitors to you. This will hurt a little, but if you move, it will hurt much more."

Hurt. She was used to that. She lay still, for she had no other option. Motion had been robbed from her along with her memories and sanity. She lay still and did not move as heat and pain cut across her chest. She felt something warm and wet trickle down her concave abdomen, across the corrugated pattern of her ribcage against her skin. She had enough snatches of memory to know blood when she felt and smelled it. Burning flesh… severed bone… lightning, rain, silver fur, fangs, bleeding, falling…

She didn't wake up for a long time. Weeks, perhaps, passed until her wire-riddled brain shuddered back into consciousness. She had no way of knowing. All she remembered were the eyes, the scarlet eyes, and then a great beast with fangs bellowing in the night… and the fact that both of her parents were dead.

"Mother," she croaked, coughing as her long-unused vocal cords creaked back to life. "Mother… father… save…"

"What?"

That voice was new… but again, she remembered it. Tantalizing tendrils of recognition flitted about her shattered mind, but still she could not catch them. "Who are you?" she whispered. Some familiar scent hung on the air…

"Keno, your sister," the voice replied. "Come on, Blade, remember. They said you'd remember."

"I… I do." The mists ran together and solidified, and the image of her sister rose to Blade's mind. The young woman flinched involuntarily, waiting for the memory to bring pain… but there was none.

"Do you remember your name? What happened to us? How long have we been here?"

And instantly, as if by magic, the answers came. "Blade… I am Blade Celebare, Nekojin apprentice, daughter of the Lady Saberre. We were taken captive, all of us, by the assassins of Ryuten… but mum and dad didn't make it." Blade's face set, emotionless, but inwardly she mourned. "I have no knowledge of how long we've been here."

"Oh, you remember, Blade!" Keno's overjoyed voice exclaimed. Blade felt her sister's arms around her, and she slowly, painfully raised her arm to return the embrace. 

"I do… but I don't know if I want to," Blade muttered, her voice chaoked.

"Open your eyes," Keno said, touching her sister's swollen eyelids.

"I can't see."

"Open them."

Blade carefully, fearfully lifted her heavy lids, and painful light flooded her sensitive eyes. She blinked them shut again as red spots danced before her. "It's too bright," she whimpered shakily.

"I'll dim the lights for you."

There was that gentle voice again, but Blade didn't trust it. It meant pain. "Who are you?" she asked, reaching out to touch the owner of the voice, but her fingers met only cold steel bars.

"He's a murderer," Keno hissed. Blade felt her sister's presence change, felt a furred tail swish across her leg, and heard the screech of steel-like claws on stone.

"Calm down," the voice said quietly. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"I don't believe you," Keno snarled. Blade felt the anger waves radiating from the girl and edged away slightly. Stone scraped her bare arms and legs.

"Look, you're upsetting her. Here, the lights are dim. You'll be all right now."

Blade felt confidant in that voice for some reason. She blinked her emerald eyes open and, to her surprise, the pain from the light was much less severe. She took a moment to take in her surroundings: stone walls, an empty bunk, steel bars. Her bare arms and legs were covered in tiny scars, and she felt the stubble of shaved patches on her scalp. The wires were gone, but the pinprick holes remained. They would never quite heal up all the way. 

After examining her immediate surroundings the young woman cast her eyes upward and finally saw the owner of the voice. He was tall, scrawny-looking, and young, not much older than Blade's own 23 years. He had a thin, hungry look about him, but his flat, wiry muscles and upright posture spoke of his good health. A long, white, standard-issue lab coat hung loosely across his narrow shoulders, several pens protruding from the pockets. Under the lab coat he wore simple scrubs in a nondescript teal. His eyes were a bright, piercing blue behind thick-rimmed glasses, and his jet-black mane of hair stood up in unkempt spikes. A pair of massive, fiery phoenix wings expanded from his back, bringing a glowing light to the room.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"My name is Dr. Alexander Flare… Alec to my friends and associates." He gave a weak smile. "I've been assigned to monitor you two."

Keno scowled and swiped her dagger claws through the bars at the young man. "You almost killed my sister," she snarled. "Look at her! Daughter of Nekojin warriors, reduced to this!"

"She'll return to full health in time," Alec said soothingly.

Blade turned to face her sister, and her eyes widened briefly. A massive, tawney feline with glittering saber fangs stood there, a snarl boiling up from her white-furred chest. Blade felt a sudden, brief surge of recognition and power, but she didn't understand why.

"Get out! Get out before I kill you!" Keno cried. Alec gave them one last glance, and Blade detected guilt and compassion in his eyes. Then the young man left, dropping the two into darkness again.


	2. Escape

**Notes: **Chappy 2!  Woo!  Thank  you SO MUCH to the two people who reviewed… hopefully there'll be more.  Meh.  Anywho, enjoy!

Blade didn't know how long she's been in the Ryuten labs.  It seemed like a lifetime, but she didn't think it had been more than a year or so.  She'd been keeping count by the cycles of the moon, but soon she even stopped being able to sense that.  Days blended into one another, marked only by the clockwork rhythm of the tests.  She fell into a deep despondency that, oddly enough, was broken only by the appearance of her tormenter.  She found herself looking forward to seeing his face, even though he only brought pain.               

                Keno nursed her back to health.  She sacrificed her own comfort for her sister's sake, giving up meals until Blade's ribs no longer showed through her skin.  Since the younger Nekojin wasn't being tested on as heavily anymore, she could maintain her own health while bringing Blade's strength up.  However, Keno didn't get any stronger from it, so when Blade finally returned to a semi-healthy state, she began caring for her sister in turn.  The fact that Keno had saved her life struck Blade deeply, and she vowed to protect her sister forever.

                Both Nekojins began to feel as if they'd lived their whole lives in their tiny stone cell.  Keno scraped lines into the walls with her claws, playing simple games with her sister until the walls became too cluttered with marks.  Thus when they were moved to a different cell – with two complete strangers residing there already – they were unnerved to say the least.  

                Blade sized up their two new cellmates with an almost predatory eye, gauging their strength and power.  How could she kill them if the time came?  What sort of competition for survival would they be?  Though she didn't realize it, some of her Nekojin training was returning to her.

                "I'm Keno," Keno said, offering the first token of friendship.  Blade's tail swished nervously, and she wished her sister hadn't spoken.  "This is my older sister, Blade."

                "I'm Magenta," said one of the strangers, a human-looking female with ebony eyes, wild magenta hair, and a Saiyan's tail.  "This is Celeb no Oujo."

                Blade eyed the other young woman warily.  A princess?  She didn't look it.  Her onyx mane of hair was uncombed, and her silver eyes were dull.  Despite herself, Blade allowed a slight sneer to cross her face.  "Oh.  A… princess."

                "What's that supposed to mean?" Celeb demanded.

                Blade's ears flattened to her skull at the hostility in Celeb's voice.  "You've been pampered," she replied, flexing her clawed fingers.

                Celeb's argent eyes flashed dangerously.  "Watch your mouth, if you know what's good for you.  I've been through hell… I was kidnapped, and nobody even came to look for me.  My planet was destroyed, my brother enslaved… and I was too weak to do anything about it."

                Blade's eyes narrowed briefly and she was about to respond nastily when she recalled something from her own youth.  She, too, had been a child of nobles, if not a princess… so in a way, she could understand Celeb.  She flicked her tail slightly, then lowered her eyes.  "Oh… I didn't know."  Her pride prevented her from saying anything else, but she was sorry.  Celeb knew that, too.

~-~-~-

                The tests continued as usual.  The days still melted into one, but somehow the torment was made easier through the company of Celeb and Magenta.  Keno took to them naturally, chattering up a storm whenever she was awake enough to speak.  Blade kept to herself, but slowly formed a grudging respect and admiration for the silver-eyed Saiyan princess Celeb.  Slowly, very slowly, an alliance formed – nobody could call it a friendship, for Celeb had no friends – and Blade's fierce independence turned into a lion-like protectiveness for those around her.  The thought that her sister, and possibly these two new allies, depended on her gave her the strength to survive.

                One particularly black day, that will was severely tested.  Blade was pulled from the cell roughly by a pair of flunkies and brought into a bright lab room.  She sighed and prepared her mind for the pain.  Alec entered the lab with a tray of instruments, and Blade eyed him warily.

                "What are those for?" she demanded.

                "Dr. Flare has… uh… decided that you're no longer needed," Alec replied, averting his eyes from her.  "I was assigned to… to inspect you for the final results of the tests…"

                Blade's eyes widened.  "No!  You're… you can't kill me!  Get away from me!" She hissed fiercely, claws extended.  

                Alec looked at her, pity and despair in his eyes, then stepped backwards.  "You're right… I can't do it.  I won't.  I'm sorry… sorry for all this.  I know you probably hate me, and I don't blame you…" he shrugged, his vast wings rising and falling with his shoulders.  "I just want you to know that I'm sorry… and I don't want to hurt you anymore, ever.  Kill me if you will – you have the strength, ad I won't stop you."  He shut his eyes and hung his head, wings folded around him, waiting for the savage claws to rip through him.  

                The only thing she did, though, was speak.  Her voice was quiet, broken, hopeless.  "Why are we here?  Why all this pain?"

                Alec's heart broke more at this terrible supplication than anything else he'd ever heard.  Here was a creature stronger than anyone he knew, reduced to a broken spirit in a weakened body… here was a creature he admired, and knew would never feel for him what he felt for her.  Yet, she hadn't hurt him… "I don't know," he said softly.  "I'm not here by choice.  I want to help you…"

                Suddenly determination flashed through Blade's eyes.  "Well… perhaps you can…"

~-~-~-

                "We need to leave.  Now."

                Blade's emerald eyes flicked open and focused, settling on Celeb.  The princess had been taken out of the cell earlier, but exactly how long ago Blade had no idea of knowing.  The Nekojin had been napping, reserving her strength, for she sensed something big coming; and now, with Celeb's return, it looked like that time had come.

                "What?"  She picked herself p and brushed herself off.  "Whoa… what happened to you?"

                Celeb's face remained expressionless.  Her eyes were red-rimmed, and her clothes were tattered.  Blade was reminded of a beaten creature, but a fierce fire still burned in Celeb's dull silver eyes.

                "We have to go," she repeated.

~-~-~-

                "No… please… father… No!"

                Alec's blue eyes flashed open and he sat bolt upright, cold sweat beading on his forehead.  For a moment he panicked in the darkness, but that was before his wings flared up and warm light filled the room.  He looked around and put on his glasses, panting slightly in the aftereffects of his panicked nightmare.  What happened?  The dream was fading fast, but he could remember his father's cold laughter and a woman's piercing scream…

                The captives.

                Blade.

                He leaped up out of bed, pulled a tattered shirt over his head, and put on his lab coat.  He had to get to them.  They were in pain… he belted on a pair of gun holsters and a few full ammunition canisters, picked a semiautomatic rifle up from his closet shelf, and fixed a light scabbard to his back.  Incongruous as the combination of weapons were, Alec knew how to use them all, and sometimes his sword was more deadly than any gun.  Within three minutes after waking up, Alec Flare was out the door.

                Moments later he was at the cell and unlocking a different door.  Celeb – who looked terrible – whirled around, a look of fear in her eyes.  Alec was about to reassure her that he was here to help when a huge furry something hit his chest, claws digging into his skin.  

                "What did you do to her?" Blade snarled furiously.  Alec could see every individual fang in her jaw, glittering savagely in the sterile hallway lights. 

                "Nothing!" he choked, trying to push her furry bulk away.  "I came to help!"

                "It's all right, Blade," Celeb said quietly.  "It's not him."

                Blade looked down at Alec, muttered and apology, and stepped off of him.  Alec sat up dazedly and plucked at the red spots on his shirt, wincing as blood oozed slowly out of the puncture wounds Blade had inflicted.

                "We need to escape… can you get us a ship?" Magenta asked.  She was supporting Celeb, who looked half-dead.

                Alec nodded.  "Yeah… come on."  He stood up and started down the corridor, gun held across his chest in readiness.  The sounds of two sets of pawsteps reached him and he shuddered in instinctive fear, knowing the two Nekojins were close behind.  Magenta and Celeb ran between Alec and the Nekojins as quickly as they could.  The Blood Phoenix was the fastest ship in the fleet - Alec had built it himself – but what good would it do them if the guards got to them first?

                Blade stalked along behind Celeb and Magenta, her giant feline strides outpacing those of her human companions.  She felt her own smooth muscles rippling beneath amber fur, shifting the ebony stripes of her shoulders like reeds in the wind.  Her eyes, like twin emeralds set in dark sockets, were amazingly sharp, and her keep hearing and sense of smell allowed her to pinpoint the movement of everything around her.  She'd forgotten what a joy it was to take this form, forgotten the thrill of flexing her trashcan-lid-sized paws and extending her knife-like claws, forgotten the deadly grace and accuracy of her leaps, the raw power in her limbs… and she had Celeb to thank for her newfound strength.  Seeing her friend in danger had sparked Blade's inborn instincts and allowed her to change again…

                "Prisoners!  Escape!  Kill!"

                Two score guards barreled around the corner, guns firing.  Alec ducked the first spray of bullets and had his own weapons firing before anyone else could see what was going on.  Keno whirled about and turned her fangs on the guards behind them while Blade leapt to the front, tearing out with savage claws.  Magenta stood beside Celeb, her super-saiyan power apparent as she blasted away at the enemy, but Celeb… Celeb stood still, unmoving, as if stunned.  Blade hissed and clawed the back of a guard who was going for her, but she was only one creature, and though the multitude of guards was no match for her strength, one bullet slipped through her defenses.  Celeb cried out and fell, knocked flat.  Blade snarled in outrage and pounced on the guard, dispatching him with one mighty blow.  Keno came to stand over Celeb's prone form, defending the saiyan with her own body.

                Once the five had finished off the guards, Blade padded over to Magenta and halped her lift Celeb up.  Alec turned swiftly to check that everyone was all right, then holstered his guns and continued down the halls.

                Finally they reached the hanger.  Alec watched the doorway while the other four quickly entered the vast space.  The young man locked the door once they were through, then leaped into the cockpit of his sleek, red-and-silver ship.  He opened the passenger port and helped the others in, then flicked the engines on.  Power rumbled under the steel floorboards and Alec allowed himself a brief grin.  They were out!  The Blood Phoenix was unstoppable.

                "Everybody in?" he asked as the ship began to rise.

                "They're ok," Blade replied as she squeezed into the copilot's seat.  She looked back to check again, and to her surprise, saw tears trickling down Celeb's cheeks.  A pang of worry and compassion shot through the normally callous Nekojin.  What had happened?

~-~-~-

                Later, once the ship had safely left Ryuten, Blade managed to relax.  She looked back towards Celeb's finally sleeping form, then whispered, "Alec, do you know what happened to her?"

                Alec shook his head.  "No… but whatever it was… it must have been terrible."

                Magenta turned from Celeb and looked up at Alec.  "Is she going to be ok?"

                The young man heaved a sigh.  "It's up to her.  If she wants to… she'll pull through."

                "And if she doesn't?" Blade's voice shook slightly.

                Alec ruffled his wings uncomfortably.  "Let's not think about that."

                "You're right," Blade said, squeezing his shoulder.  "Let's not think about that."  She quietly bent over and kissed his cheek.  Alec blushed a bright red and looked over to her, but she had already curled against the far bulkhead, asleep.  Alec sighed again and allowed himself a smile. 

                "Sweet dreams," he murmured, tucking his lab coat around her shoulders.  


	3. Explanations

**Notes: **Chapter 3, a long time in the making, is finally typed!  Woo!  Hope ya enjoy it!  You'll see a lot of my Star Wars obsessiveness in the details about Alec's ship… incidentally, the _Blood Phoenix_ is the name of a ship I created for a character in one of my Star Wars stories.  Ok, enough prattle.  Read on and enjoy!

"So, how long 'till we reach Earth?" Blade asked as she peered out the viewports at the stars streaking by.  The Blood Phoenix rumbled reassuringly as it had for the past five hours, its floorboards shaking slightly at the pulse of the powerful engines.  Alec seemed to have a psychic connection to the craft, as if his mere thought could send the ship into an evasive roll or a swift dive.  Ryuten's pursuit ships were left far behind.

            "We're still a ways away," Alec replied.  He was leaning back in his chair, feet on the control panel, arms behind his head.  Though he seemed relaxed, Blade could sense the tension in him.  He was tired.  

            "Well, why don't you take a break?  I can fly for a bit," Blade said.

            "Are you sure?" he asked, sitting up.

            "Positive," she grinned.  "I love starships.  When I was little, I was a master flyer.  We Nekojins needed some way of getting up off the ground, since we never evolved wings."

            Alec stood up and switched places with Blade, allowing her access to the Pheonix's main controls.  "Where did you come from?" he asked curiously.  "I'd never even heard of Nekojins before I met you and your sister."

            "My homeworld is Feralis, sixth planet of the Tigris Star," Blade replied.  "It' pretty isolated.  We Nekojins enjoy our solitude."

            "Do you remember much about it?" he asked fighting back a tired yawn.  He didn't want to seem disinterested, because then she might not tell him her story.

            "It was very green, very open," Blade said.  "I lived in Catclaw city, on the edge of a great river.  You could say it was the capital city of the region.  My parents were mighty Nekojin warriors, well-respected and powerful, so my family was fairly influential.  I was just starting my training when I was kidnapped, but Keno never got past learning how to control her transformations."  Blade heaved a sigh.  "I wish I could have saved my parents…"

            Alec was silent for a moment, feeling awkward.  How could he ever feel normal around her?  She looked over and noticed his uncomfortable expression and smiled reassuringly.  "Don't feel bad about it.  You proved your goodness in saving us."

            Alec's wings relaxed a little.  "Thank you," he said softly.

            She nodded, smiling warmly.  "So, tell me about your life."

            "It's pretty dull," he laughed.  "There's not really much to tell.  I'm an only child… at least, I was the only child my mother ever had.  My mother…" he paused.  "I don't remember much about her.  She died when I was very little."

            "So your father raised you?"

            "No, actually.  I know who my father is, of course, but he put me in foster-care when my mother died.  Frankly, I think he just didn't want the responsibility of caring for me.  I don't think he ever really loved my mother."  Alec's expression became bitter and angry, and Blade nodded understandingly.

            "That must be terrible," she said.  "I'm sure your mother loved you very much."

            "I like to think so," Alec replied.  "After all, she lived long enough to have me, right?"  He quirked a hollow grin, as if trying to shrug off the shadows of his past.  "I never forgave my father for abandoning me… but he did give me one good thing.  He put me through the most prestigious scientific academies on the planet, training me to be a Ryuten scientist.  He thought I'd be just another mindless drone, one he could trust… he thought the bonds of shared genetics made me loyal to him."  Alec made a wry face.  "That probably would have been true, if you hadn't made me realize how wrong I was."

            "Why do your people conduct these experiments?" Blade asked.  "The research facility seemed massive."

            "The Ryuten people believe that harvesting the abilities of other races is the only way to survive," Alec replied softly.  "A long time ago, my homeworld was invaded by a much stronger race.  We were unable to defeat the enemy, and many Ryutens died.  So the smartest of our population came up with a way to harvest the lifeforce of our enemy… and it went on from there.  I suppose we took it too far."

            "Everyone has something in their past they'd rather forget," Blade said gently.  "You're different from your fellow scientists.  You understand."

            "Thanks," he said, a lopsided grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.  "You've put my mind at ease."

            Blade felt her heart beat faster, a wave of heady infatuation washing over her.  "Then rest your eyes," she said succinctly, her voice clipped to cover her feelings.  "We don't know what we're walking into."

            "Good idea."  He gave her one last grin, then huddled up against the bulkhead, wings folded over him.  

            "Sleep well," Blade said quietly.  She suddenly had an insane desire to reach out and touch his golden-red pinion feathers, so shiny in the dim light of the cockpit, but resisted the impulse.  There would be enough time later to show her feelings for this brave young man… and in her heart, she felt fear.  Was she ready to trust someone with her heart?

~-~-~-

            A short while later the incessant beeping of proximity alarms brought Alec back to his senses.  He ruffled his feathers a bit, stretched his wings as much as the cramped space would allow, and put his glasses on.  "Are we there?" he asked, turning to Blade.

            "Yep," she replied.  "I was just about to wake you."  She grinned a bit sheepishly.  "I don't exactly know how to land this thing."

            "All right, I'll do it," Alec said, switching places with her again.  "Are you going to tell the others?"

            "Sure."  She exited the cockpit and carefully traversed the rumbling, narrow passageway to the main cabin.  Keno snorted suddenly into wakefulness when she heard footsteps and blinked her eyes rapidly to clear her head.  

            "I wasn't asleep," she said quickly as she rose groggily to her feet.

            "Oh, of course you weren't," Blade said sarcastically.  She carefully shook Magenta's shoulder, waking the Saiyan guard.  "Magenta," she said, "wake up."

            Magenta's ebony eyes blinked open, and she was on her feet in an instant.  Her wild hair looked slightly more disarrayed than usual.  "Is everything all right?"

            "Of course," Blade said reassuringly.  "Calm down.  We're just landing."  She turned to the still-sleeping Celeb, a wave of uneasiness washing over her as she looked upon the princess's exhausted, pain-filled features.  "Celeb, wake up," she said.

            Celeb's eyes opened slowly, adjusting swiftly to the dim light.  "Is it that time already?" She absently fixed her black hair so that two strands fell to frame her pale face.

            Magenta nodded.  "Yes, princess, we should be landing on earth shortly."

            "Did you have a bad dream again?" Keno asked, concerned.

            Celeb closed her eyes briefly.  "Yeah… just memories that refuse to die."  She looked up at Blade questioningly.  "Who's piloting the ship?"

            "Alec took over for me."

            "Aww… your boyfriend gave you a break!" Keno giggled.  "How kawaii!"

            Blade's eyes narrowed, her tail poofed up, a slow hiss escaping from between her teeth.  Keno stopped her teasing immediately, knowing when not to push her overtired sister any further.

            Blade stood up a bit unsteadily as the ship bounced upward with the buffeting waves of gravity pounding its shields.  She walked to the cockpit where Alec was steering the ship intently.  "Will this thing hold up?" she asked as the ship rocked violently to one side.

            "Are you kidding?"  He turned briefly, a wild grin on his face.  "She'll skirt the outside of a black hole with a good pilot at her controls.  Gravity is nothing."

            Blade made a wry face and clutched the seat, her normally excellent balance destroyed by the rocking ship.  "If you say so.  How much longer 'till we land?"

            "Not long," Alec replied.  He turned to face Celeb, who had followed Blade to the forward end of the ship.  "Why are you taking us here, anyway?"

            Celeb frowned.  "Not that it's any of your business, nerd-boy, but my brother is there."

            Alec blinked in surprise.  "You have a brother?  I didn't know that."

            "There's a lot you don't know about me," Celeb replied a bit stiffly.  She then turned sharply and left the cockpit.  Alec looked back to the controls, confusion over Celeb's behavior evident in his expression.  Why was she so cold towards him?  Did it have to do with his father?  Whatever the reason, Celeb sure wasn't telling him… or anyone, for that matter.

~-~-~-

            Alec carefully set the _Blood Phoenix_ down where Celeb directed him to, leaving the weapons systems active until the last moment.  He hated leaving his ship so exposed to danger, and the vast open field they had landed in was about the most exposed place he could think of.  He had little choice in the matter, though, and resignedly opened the ship to allow the passengers to exit.  Magenta left first, signaling to the others when she saw no danger.  Celeb followed, then Blade and Keno, and finally Alec.  He locked up his ship and turned on the landing shields before descending the exit ramp.

            Blade's sharp eyes scanned the area, picking out three figures in front of a nearby house.  One, a male humanoid with rather tall black hair, was eyeing Celeb with something close to shock on his face.  Celeb darted from the group and ran to him, hugging him tightly.  To everyone's surprise, the man hugged her back.  Blade's tail swished in confusion.  Who were these people?  She felt a feather brush her hand and turned to see Alec smiling reassuringly.  She managed to force a smile back and closed her fingers around the feather for a moment.

            The group followed Celeb towards the house, everyone moving a little uneasily.  The two Nekojins' discomfort seemed to transfer to the others.  One of the three other humanoids, a female with bright blue hair, spoke up.  "Um, excuse me, but can someone tell me who these people are?"

            The man turned to her and explained.  Much to Blade's surprise, he seemed to know Celeb and Magenta well.  "The two saiyans are Celeb and her guard, Magenta.  The others, I have no clue."

            A teenaged boy with white-purple hair piped up next.  "Dad, you have a sister?  How come you never mentioned her?"

            "I was told she was dead," his father replied.  

            "But this still doesn't tell me who these other people are," the blue-haired woman complained.

            Magenta explained.  "The cat-like girl is Blade, and the younger one standing next to her is her sister Keno.  This guy is Blade's boyfriend, Alec."

            Blade bared her fangs.  "He is not my boyfriend!"  Alec rolled his eyes.  Keno suppressed a grin.

            Celeb's eyes lit up with laughter for the first time in years.  "Ok, we've introduced ourselves, but who are these people Vegeta?  Your wife and kids?"

            Vegeta, the male, smirked.  "Yes, they are."

            Celeb stopped laughing abruptly.  "…oh."

            "I'm Bulma," the blue-haired woman said, "and this is my son Trunks and my daughter Bra."  She handed a small girl to Celeb, who's face lit up.

            "She's so cute, just like her aunty," Celeb said as she rocked the little girl.

            "So where have you been all these years?" Vegeta asked.

            Celeb's smile faded a bit.  "Later… after dinner, when the little one is in bed."

            "All right," Vegeta said, "but I warn you, the woman's food is shite."

            Celeb laughed.  "She can't be worse than Alec."  Alec scowled fiercely.

            Keno leaned into Trunks.  "Can I sit next to you?  You're hot!"

            Blade laughed as the young man's cheeks flushed pink.  This would be an interesting visit…

~-~-~-

            Blade tried to keep from looking like a pig as she ate, but didn't really succeed in that regard.  She was starving and would eat anything, including the less-than-appetizing meal Bulma had created.  Celeb, Magenta, and Keno were also inhaling their food.  Alec seemed more reserved, picking delicately at the brownish mass on his plate.  Celeb and her brother were chattering companionably, and Blade felt slightly uncomfortable and awkward.

            "You're right, bro-bro, this food is terrible!" Celeb commended as she stuffed another forkful into her mouth.

            Bulma and Trunks laughed.  "The mighty saiyan no ouji, reduced to Bro-Bro!"

            Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms.  "I hate being called that, Celeb."

            "But that's what makes it so fun!"

            Magenta, who had been staring at Vegeta the whole meal, finally spoke.  "You're missing your tail."

            "Yeah," he grimaced, "it got cut off."

            "I bet Alec can help," Blade said.  "He's quite the scientist."

            Alec couldn't help but grin at the compliment.  "Yeah, but it may take a while."

            Keno grinned evilly.  "Blade and Alec sittin' in a tree!  K-I-S-S-I… uh… n… g…" she trailed off, gulping as Blade glared at her.

            Trunks stood up and picked up Bra.  "I'm going to go put little Bra to bed," he said.

            "I'll help," said Keno, sensing that the adults needed to talk alone.  She followed Truks upstairs.  As they left, Bulma turned to Celeb.

            "So, what happened anyway?"

            Celeb took a deep breath.  "After we were kidnapped, Magenta and I were taken to a secret lab on the planet Ryuten.  We met Blade and Keno there a few months before our escape, and Alec is one of the scientists from the lab.  He helped us escape.  They did many experiments on us there, changing some of our genetics.  That's why my eyes are now silver and Magenta's hair is… well… Magenta.  It also effects our healing rate and other things.  Eventually after certain events I decided we should leave and planned an escape."  Blade bristles involuntarily at that.  Alec was the one who had created the escape.  Why didn't Celeb acknowledge that?

            "What events?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

            "That's not important," Celeb replied softly.  "Anyway, we're going to need all the help we can get."

            Blade's thoughts turned inward as Vegeta began listing their allies.  Why was Celeb so hostile towards Alec?  And why did she herself feel so protective of the winged young man?  Well… that, she supposed, was easy enough to answer.  She loved him… but did he love her back?  And how could she tell him that?


	4. Emotion RATED R

**Notes: **Chapter 4!  Wohoo!  Hope you guys (all three of you… O.o) like this.  Um, there is a lemon in this chapter… my first attempt at it.  So be kind!  You can skip over it if you want.

            A few days after the group's arrival on earth, things had settled down and sleep had been caught up on.  Blade and Alec, who shared the room right above Vegeta and Bulma, were disturbed several times during the night by various noises coming from below, but by now were used to it.  The pair shared a small bed, but respectfully kept their distance.  A few times Blade had awoken to the soft touch of a golden-red feather on her cheek, but each time it was drawn away with an uncomfortable apology.

            One particularly quiet Saturday, Alec decided to check his ship for tracking devices and to repair the shields.  For no apparent reason other than her own capricious ways, Blade decided to accompany him.  She knew about ships, anyway, and would be useful in the repairs.  They both trekked down to the ship, tools in hand.  Alec had changed into a pair of loose blue jeans and a functional white shirt, and Blade had borrowed some of Bulma's casual clothes.

            "We need to check the hull first," Alec said as he set his tool box down.  "Look for anything unusual."

            "All right, Cap'n," Blade said cheekily as she ducked under the ship.  Alec rolled his eyes with a laugh and spread his plumes.  He leaped skyward and flew up over the ship, the backdraft from his wings kicking up dust and sand.  Blade's silvery mane flickered in the breeze playfully as she completed her inspection and stood beside the ship, hands on hips.  "Everything's fine here," she said, brushing a wayward strand from her eyes.

            Alec swooped down and scooped her up, arms locked around her waist.  Blade clutched his hands in fear for a moment as the ground disappeared from below her, then relaxed, tail flicking in indignation.  "Put me down this instant!" she exclaimed.

            "Sure you don't want to check things out up here?" he asked, grinning.

            "Positive," she said dryly.

            "As you wish."  He shrugged and carefully deposited her back on the ground.  She smoothed her ruffled shirt, looking down as if to inspect it in order to cover her embarrassment and her beet-red face.

            "Men," she muttered as she strode up the ramp into the ship.  Alec followed, still grinning broadly.

            "We need to check the shields now," he said, stepping past her into the cockpit.  "I'm going to activate them.  Can you tell me what the meters in the cabin say?"

            "Sure," she replied.  She stepped back into the cabin and located the shield meter on the far back wall.  The ships engines rumbled to life moments later, setting the steel floorboards under her rumbling.  The bright yellow indicator blinked on and glowed merrily, showing the shields at full power.  Blade noted the exact meter number and began to turn around to tell Alec when she felt his presence behind her.  

            "Everything running well?" he asked.  Blade was suddenly aware of his warm breath on her neck, the heat from his wings filling the cramped space.  She felt suddenly like her chest was in a vice, like the air was being squeezed from her lungs; she could barely breath.  She was lightheaded, tingling, completely debilitated by his proximity to her, and felt as if something else was controlling her, moving her feet, turning her to face him.  She stared up into his blazing azure eyes, so overcome with love and desire that she was unable to speak.

            He sensed her feelings, and knew instinctively what to do.  Gently he encircled her waist in his arms, wrapped his great wings around her, and kissed her.  Warmth flooded the Nekojin and she pressed against him, fingers burying themselves in his ebony hair.  Trembling hands traced patterns down her back, and her skin twitched and shivered at his touch.  They both fell against the bulkhead, limbs entwined, unaware of anything else but the other's skin pressed tightly against their own. Alec's hands wandered slowly downward, and he felt her stiffen and flinch back slightly.  Slowly, he pulled away, questioning in his deep azure eyes.

            "Are you afraid?" he whispered, his voice sending little shivers down her spine.

            "Are you?" she replied, brushing his leg with her tail.  She reached out for him, looping her fingers in his belt loops, and pulled him closer.  She could feel his hips press into hers instinctively.  "The sages always tell us to face our fears," she whispered into his ear as she nuzzled his cheek, nipping his ear lightly.

            "Perhaps our fears are better faced somewhere other than a cramped starship."  He picked her up in both arms and carried her out of the ship and across the grassy field towards the Briefs house.  She held on tightly to his shoulders, face buried against his chest.  She heard his heartbeat, quick and steady, and compared it to her own flitting pulse.  She was afraid… but of what?  Certainly not him…

            Alec swiftly checked to make certain that nobody else was in the house, then carried Blade upstairs to their shared room.  He gently laid her down on the bed, then eased himself next to her.  She was as stiff as a board, completely unsure of what to do next, but it was obvious from her eyes that she was only waiting for a signal, or for someone else to show her what was appropriate.  Alec would have loved to teach her, but… he knew nothing, himself.

            "We're both novices at this," he laughed softly, tracing a finger down her cheek.  

            "Isn't there a manual or something?" she replied, quirking a small grin.  He saw her relax slightly, and took that as a cue.  Slowly he bent to kiss her again, and felt her respond by pressing up against him and tangling her fingers in his soft mane.  Slowly she drew her hands downward along his spine, across the strong curve of his wing joints, stroking the individual golden-red feathers that lay like silken scales across the middle of his back.  He responded by kissing a trail down her jaw and across the hollow of her throat, then found his progress impeded by the cotton fabric of her shirt.  He propped himself up slightly, and she took the hint and pulled the clothing off.  He discarded his own shirt, then bent and returned to what he was doing.  She drew a swift, sharp breath of surprise and pleasure as he kissed a blazing trail down her body, across her navel, then back up towards her breasts.  He gasped in turn when he felt her hands below his waist, working at his belt.  Her eyes seemed to shimmer with mingled laughter and desire as she slowly began easing his jeans off.

            "You're thoroughly incapacitating," she breathed, sliding her hands across his thighs.  "I have to make this game equal somehow…"

            He groaned with sudden pleasure as her hands moved from his thighs to the source of his arousal, then panted as she drew away.  "Equal?  I think you're winning."  Then, with a smirk, he reached for her belt.  "But not for long."  He mantled his great glowing wings around her protectively, then leaned down to nuzzle her abdomen.  She dug her fingers into his hair again, tail twitching with sensation as he moved lower.

            "For a… novice… you're very good," she gasped.  Her ears were ringing slightly now, and she felt as light as air.  All she could see was him, all she could hear was his voice, and all she could feel was the touch of his fingers and his lips as they slowly explored every part of her.

            "I'm a very thorough man," he answered, a roguish gleam in his eyes.  She groaned slightly as he stroked the inside of her thigh, then moved to cover her with his warm bulk.  

            Blade would have replied, but she had lost her voice.  A deep rumbling purr built up in her chest, and she pulled him down on top of her.  She kissed him deeply, then nibbled his ear, mustered the last of her self-control, and whispered, "I'm ready for whatever you've got to throw at me."

            He leaned back slightly, a hint of concern flickering in his expression.  "There will be pain…" 

            "I… don't… care," she whispered.  "I trust you… I need you…"

            And that was all he needed to know.  He bent to kiss her once more, and as he did, gently pressed into her.  She whimpered slightly as a flash of pain burned within her, a small amount of blood tricking onto the sheets, but the whimper soon became a cry of pleasure as the pain evaporated and gave wayto a new and totally different sensation.  Her pulse raced as he thrust into her again and again, each time a little harder, a little quicker, but never too quickly for her untried body.  She arched her back and pressed up to him with each thrust, the sensation overwhelming her.  Their cries mingled and blended, heartbeats synchronizing with one another as they joined, broke away, and joined again.  Then, suddenly, almost without warning, the dance of life was fulfilled, and he fell upon her, utterly spent.

            They lay like that for many moments, breathing slowing down with their heartbeats.  Blade inhaled in his scent deeply, a smile crossing her face lazily as warmth spread throughout her body.  After a time he eased himself off of her, then gazed into her emerald eyes adoringly.  "I think that's a tie," he whispered, his voice a bit rough.

            "No," she murmured, snuggling close to him, "you won.  But I'd be glad to have a rematch any time."

            He gently folded his wings over her and wrapped them both in a blanket, running his fingers slowly through her hair until she fell asleep.  He watched her peaceful slumber for a time, half-disbelieving that he was really here, with her.  Then, as the wonder faded into a happy feeling of well-being and contentment, he too drifted off to sleep.

~-~-~-

            They awoke several hours later to the glimmer of sunset shining in through the window.  Everyone else was at the party at the Kame for Celeb's safe return… a fact that Alec pointed out to Blade as the pair curled up with each other.

            "We have to go," he murmured softly, stroking her hair.  "Everyone will be suspicious."

            "Let them," she said, snuggling up closer to his chest.  One of his wings was wrapped around her, and she was more comfortable than she had been in a long while.  "Don't move.  I'm tired."

            "Well, as you should be," he said, laughing lightly.  "Are all Nekojins so feisty?"

            "Oh quiet, you," she muttered, lightly punching his shoulder.  He grinned and kissed her forehead.

            "As m'lady wishes," he replied.

            They lay there for a few more moments in comfortable silence, Blade nearly falling asleep to the slow rise and fall of Alec's chest and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.  Alec smild softly down at her, gently caressing her bare shoulders and silky hair.  He felt her tail twitch against his ankle.

            "What if they come home and find us?" he whispered into her ear.

            Blade heaved a sigh.  "You're right," she muttered.  "We should at least make an appearance."

            "I'm glad you agree," he said, quirking a grin.  She stretched languorously and slipped out from under his protective wing to the closet.  Alec sat up slightly, admiring her graceful form appreciatively.  She sensed his eyes upon her and turned around indignantly.

            "D'you mind?" she asked.

            "Sorry," he said, laughing slightly.  He stood from the bed as well, stretching his wings out, then turned to face the wall.  Blade turned back to the closet and picked out a silvery gown that Bulma had provided.  She slipped it over her head, admiring the way the silky fabric seemed to ripple like waves in a pond when she moved.  She turned to a mirror and pulled a face at the disheveled mess of her hair.  She began to brush it out as Alec pulled on a suit that seemed several sizes too large for him: it was Vegeta's.  Blade yanked at a particularly tough tangle, growling irately as the tines of the brush refused to move.  Suddenly she felt Alec's warm hands on hers, gently taking the brush from her.  He worked it slowly through her hair, and she smiled and purred with contentment.

            "Thank you," she said.  "You don't have to do this."

            "I always clean up the messes I make," he quipped.

            She smiled.  "How thoughtful of you."

            "You're welcome."

            "I love you, you know."

            "And I love you back."

            "I'm glad that's settled."

            "So am I…"


End file.
